


Wondering

by Chippa



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rated T for one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Snippets from various characters innermost thoughts.





	Wondering

Callan wondered sometimes, what it would be like to fuck Meres.

When he was alone in his dingy flat. With no more soldiers to paint, or books to read.

With to much time on his hands; to many hours to do nothing but think, and wonder, and worry.

It didn’t matter much anyway. He was hardly Meres’ type and he was never going to tell.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Meres wondered sometimes how it was possible to love and hate someone so much at the same time.

Callan was so bloody infuriating that he sometimes despised the man. And yet…

Safer to stick to hatred. That was clean and pure and easier to deal with.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Hunter wondered sometimes if reinstating Callan had been a good idea.

The man was the best he’d seen, no doubt. That was what made him so dangerous.

He had no desire to end up like his predecessor.

He was confident in his ability to control Callan however – for now.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Lonely wondered sometimes what it would be like to be respected.

Like Mr Callan.

He were a hard man, Lonely thought.

A man to be feared. A man to be respected.

Not like Lonely. Lonely weren’t hard at all.

He didn’t think he’d want to be much like Mr Callan if he was honest.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Judd wondered sometimes what it must be like to kill on command.

Like Mr Callan, and Mr Meres.

He had run with a pretty tough crowd back in Ohio, but these guys were in a different league.

Both the same, as much as they would deny it. Ice cold killers.

Judd was glad he was behind the firing line – not in it.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Cross wondered sometimes if he would ever be the top man in the section.

Callan held on for now. But he was old, and wouldn’t be here forever.

Meres was the bigger threat he decided.

In with Hunter and respected by Callan, for all that they argued.

Cross was confident in his abilities – he would prove himself.

But still, he wondered sometimes.

******

Liz wondered sometimes how two grown men could be so blind.

How people who worked so closely together couldn’t see, what to her was obvious.

Just as well she supposed. If they ever really worked it out, they’d make an unstoppable team.

Then Hunter would be forced into action – for the good of the section.

Liz would keep quiet – she liked David.

But still, she wondered sometimes.

******

Snell wondered sometimes why people were so stupid.

If they would only look at themselves, all the answers would be blatantly obvious.

Fear was a powerful thing though, and Snell knew these apparently strong men would lack the ability to look inward and question themselves.

A good thing he supposed, or he would be out of a job.

No, the world would always need people like him.

But still, he wondered sometimes.


End file.
